


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by IceBlueRose



Series: Since You Came Along [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: When a person needs their soulmate badly enough, they can meet their soulmate in shared dreams. Leonard never expected to meet his soulmate so early.





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Leonard realized that he had a soulmate when he was fifteen and he had his first dream. He couldn’t have remembered what the dream was about even if he’d had a gun to his head; he just remembered feeling warm and getting a lot of impressions of color. 

He started to dream on a regular basis though he didn’t meet his soulmate in any of these dreams and he knew that it’d probably be a good while before he would. While having a soulmate allowed a person to dream, they only shared dreams when one half of the pairing was in enough distress that they needed their soulmate’s comfort. 

His soulmate hadn’t reached the point where they needed anything but a parent to make things better. Leonard just hoped that they had better parents than he did.

It was because of his father that he met his soulmate when he was twenty. Lewis had gotten thrown in prison not long after he was let out of juvie and that meant that Leonard and Lisa’s next five years were fairly peaceful—Leonard used their parents’ savings to help them survive until he found a job willing to take a chance on a kid that had already been to juvie once. Lisa stayed with a sitter (Leonard had lucked out that the lady up the street was a former teacher who had taken pity on him when she’d seen him debating between two of the babysitter fliers hanging on the streetlight near her house) while he worked and things were good. He stole a few times, nothing big that would draw attention to himself, just to keep his hand in but other than that, he played it straight.

If he tried to pull a job and got arrested, he’d lose Lisa and that wasn’t something that Leonard was willing to risk.

Leonard had applied for permanent custody of Lisa and was waiting to see if the judge would grant it. Right now, they were in the probationary period before she made her final decision but he had made sure to keep away from all jobs except his legal one, just to make sure everything was going more in his favor.

Then Lewis walked back through the door, out earlier than he was supposed to be thanks to a few called in favors and smirking as he told Leonard that he’d be going on Lewis’s next job with him. Leonard would have had no problem telling the man to go to hell if it hadn’t been for the veiled threats towards Lisa. He wasn’t sure if Lewis knew that Leonard had applied for custody but he had no doubt that if the man knew, he’d do what he could to derail it so that he wouldn’t lose the one thing he knew he could hold over Leonard’s head.

Which meant he couldn’t protest going on the job or Lewis would wonder why. It meant he’d have to be extra careful on this job so he wouldn’t get caught or everything he’d been doing would be for nothing.

It had pissed him off though. He was pissed that Lewis hadn’t conveniently died yet. He was pissed that Lewis could still manipulate him. And he was pissed that a part of him still felt like he was that seven year old kid, afraid to make his dad angry in case he was punished.

“Why are you mad?”

Leonard’s head snapped up at the sound of someone else’s voice. There shouldn’t be anyone around since he’d gone to bed. It was that thought that had him freezing, realization coming over him as he took in the sight in front of him.

He was sitting on a couch in a living room that he didn’t recognize and in front of him, climbing to her feet was a little girl that he knew would be turning five in a little over a month.

She was a tiny little thing with freckles scattered over her face and blonde hair that fell almost midway down her back. Her eyes were bright blue and she had a birthmark on her right arm. He also noted that she looked like she was dressed for bed in a long shirt with She-Ra on the front. Glancing down at himself, he saw he was in the shirt and pants he’d gone to sleep in.

Well, it was a good thing he never slept naked. He could only imagine the questions _that_ would bring about.

His lips twitched when she frowned at him and put her hands on her hips at his silence. Leonard shook his head, fighting back a smile; she was going to be a handful, he could tell already.

“Someone I don’t like is staying at my house,” he told her. Her brow furrowed and he bit the inside of his cheek at the fact that he was sure that this time the frown was on his behalf instead of because of him.

“Why don’t you make them leave?” she asked.

Leonard wasn’t the type to lie but he also didn’t want to be the one to tell her that sometimes parents weren’t the good guys. 

“If I do, he might hurt my sister,” was what he settled on. Her eyes widened and she moved forward, sitting on the table in front of him. 

“Do you want my daddy to take him away? My mommy said he puts bad men in jail.”

Leonard fought the urge to bury his face in his hands. His soulmate was the daughter of a cop. The universe was laughing at him.

“That’s okay. I think the policemen over here will get him.”

She smiled. “Okay. Do you want to play a game?”

Leonard looked at the toys piled in the corner. “Sure. What do you want to play?”

“Crooks!” She launched herself off the table so that she was standing in front of him.

He stared at her in surprise. “Doesn’t your daddy put crooks away?”

“Yes,” she said. “That’s why you have to be smarter so he doesn’t catch you.”

Leonard couldn’t have stopped the laugh if he’d tried. His soulmate may be the daughter of a cop but she was also clearly a mini-con artist in the making already with a mindset like that.

“Sure, I’ll play Crooks with you,” he agreed. “But if we’re going to be partners in crime, I think we need to know each other’s names, don’t you?”

She nodded and then held out her hand. “I’m Sara.”

Leonard shook her hand and realized that he already felt lighter than he had earlier. “Hi, Sara. I’m Leonard.”

It became one of their favorite games as time passed and it got more detailed. Sara insisted on fake names so no one would know who they were, she handed over stacks of paper so that they could draw blueprints for whatever bank they were going to rob and plan out escape routes, hell, she even had toy guns for them to use.

Leonard had never met a four year old that was so prone to checking on details but he couldn’t deny that it was both funny and adorable. (Not that he’d ever admit that out loud, whether he was awake or dreaming.) 

Hell, some of the people he’d worked with in the past could take lessons from Sara on how to make sure a plan went off without a hitch.

When the time finally came, Leonard lucked out on the job that Lewis had him work and he hadn’t gotten caught. But he still worried about what else Lewis could do and whether he would find out about Leonard trying for custody and Leonard had no doubts that Lewis would do something if he knew.

Sara turned five, the dreams continued, their game of Crooks kept going, and Leonard somehow eventually got conned in to playing board games like Tyrannosaurus Rocks and Don’t Wake Daddy. (“Mommy said those games are for people five or bigger. I can play them now ‘cause I’m _five_ , Leonard!”)

When he finally got custody of Lisa, the sheer relief he felt nearly drove him to his knees.

It was the first night in a long time that he didn’t meet Sara in his dreams and while he was glad that he hadn’t had to, he also found himself missing her antics and the way she’d made him feel comfortable enough to laugh and smile simply by playing a game. 

Still, considering the cause, Leonard could only hope it’d be a long time before he and Sara met in their dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic that explored the various times they'd meet in dreams over the years but the next part just wasn't working and since I've been trying to get this to work with me since late 2016, I'm finally throwing my hands in the air. If I ever do figure it out, I'll come back to it but, for now at least, this will be it.
> 
> Also, the game Crooks is something my cousins and I came up with when we were younger and I couldn't resist using it here. (And yes, we were that detailed about it, lol.)


End file.
